Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for providing a virtual federation of remote portals and more particularly to providing a federation that dynamically accesses remote and separate portals to retrieve application content at runtime.
Today portal federations are available but it is not virtually federated and it is implemented with limitations. First, a portal content's data pointer/link has to be copied manually to the federated portal and the integrity of this pointer/link has to be maintained manually which creates a never ending maintenance process for the customers. Also, user's security synchronization has to be done manually across the portals to federate. Due to these limitations, portal customers need to perform an initial setup for the federation including manually copying or importing the content pointer/link from different portals and manually copying or importing the user's security information from different portals. These systems also require constant maintenance work including but not limited to manually maintaining the integrity of the remote portal's content pointer/link manually for any change/unavailable, manually update/upgrade imported remote portal's pointer/link after any changes, updating or synchronizing portals manually on user security information changes, etc. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for providing a virtual federation of remote portals that dynamically accesses remote and separate portals to retrieve application content at runtime.